Going Crazy
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: FF yang didedikasikan untuk ultah Hankyung, PAIRING HANCHUL! mari bangkitkan kerajaan naga dan kucing seperti dulu, HANCHUL jjang!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Going Crazy (Find Me Hankyung!)

Cast:

- Tan Hangeng

- Kim Heechul

- Choi Siwon

- Dll (males nyebutin satu-satu) #dicekek

Length: 2 Shoot

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, TYPO BERTEBARAN DAN BERSERAKAN (padahal mata udah 4)

a/n: MARI PARA HANCHUL DEFENDER TERIAKAN HANCHUL IS STILL ALIVE! Sebagai Hanchul Author Only ane membuat FF ini khusus untuk ulang tahun koko Hankyung.

Ah sebelumnya mohon menyiapkan kantong kresek atau wajah musuh kalian di hadapan kalian karena FF ini SANGAT LEBAY =..= (ane sempet malu pas baca ulang) untuk menampung muntah kalian. Kkkkkkkkkkkk~ #dicekek

Okeh this is it!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir Heenim bertingkah aneh." Hankyung menyeruput kopinya yang tadi tersuguh di meja.<p>

Siwon yang duduk tepat di depannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia meletakan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. "Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

Hankyung menarik napas sebentar. Matanya tertuju pada lalu lalang orang-orang yang keluar masuk di café tersebut. Café yang baru didatangi oleh mereka siang ini. Hankyung meletakan tangannya di atas meja sebagai penopang dagunya. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Akhir-akhir ini Heenim jarang sekali manja, Ia jadi sangat perhatian dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi sifat moody-nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat." Terang Hankyung.

"Bukannya itu bagus?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak bagus Choi Siwon!" Hankyung mengangkat kepalanya. "Seorang Kim Heechul yang kucintai berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Laki-laki yang bisa menyenangkan diriku karena sifat moody-nya. Tiap kali aku pulang kantor semua masalahku pasti hilang bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya bertengkar dengan Heebum." Lagi-lagi Hankyung mendesah.

"Semua itu hilang. Akhir-akhir ini ia menyambutku, meletakan tas kerjaku, membukakan dasiku. Bahkan memasak untukku, apakah itu sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal?" Lanjut Hankyung dengan nada yang sangat lesu.

Siwon menatap teman kerjanya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau? Kau gila."

"Iya! Aku memang gila! Gila karena mencintai seorang Kim Heechul yang banyak orang bilang memiliki tingkah alien, gila karena mencintai seorang laki-laki dan gila karena menghamili laki-laki itu." Hankyung menarik-narik rambutnya seperti orang yang tengah putus asa.

Siwon mencoba menangkan Hankyung yang menurutnya akan melakukan hal gila lain setelah ia melakukan hal gila seperti berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di tempat umum seprti ini yang menyebabkan mereka harus menerima tatapan aneh dari semua pengunjung café tersebut.

"Yah! Bukan begitu maksudku, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Heechul dan menggilainya, tapi bisa tidak kau menghentikan aksi gilamu ini, karena kita sudah dilirik semua pengunjung café disini."

Hankyung memandang Siwon dengan tatapan memelasnya yang sontak membuat Siwon ingin menghajar wajahnya. "Jangan menatapku seprti seorang gadis seprti itu, aku ingin meninju wajahmu saat ini juga." Bentak Siwon.

Mendengar hal itu Hankyung pun segera mengubah cara tatapnya pada Siwon. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas berat. "Semenjak kehamilannya, Heechul berubah drastis."

Memang, Hankyung dan Heechul merupakan pasangan 'suami istri', walaupun mereka berdua sesama pria, namun perasaan mereka terikat satu sama lain sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di taman hiburan. Semenjak saat itu mereka jadi sering bertemu dan puncaknya Hankyung melamar Heechul dua tahun lalu.

Entah setan dan godaan dari mana Hankyung yang awalnya adalah laki-laki normal yang masih menyukai seorang wanita bisa jatuh cinta pada Heechul yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki-laki. Hankyung jatuh cinta pada mata Heechul saat mereka pertama kali saling menatap.

Hankyung juga menyukai sifat Heechul yang spontan karena sifat Heechul yang spontan seperti itu bisa membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dibanding hidupnya sebelum mengenal Heechul.

Awalnya keluarga Hankyung menentang hubungan mereka. Bahkan ayah Hankyung memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera pulang ke Cina dan jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Heechul. Hankyung menentangnya dan tetap nekat melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Heechul.

Hingga suatu hari Hankyung nekat melamar Heechul yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua sendirian. Dengan bermodalkan uang dari hasil pekerjaannya sebagai animator di Korea, Hankyung menikahi Heechul dan membawanya ke rumah yang ia beli dengan hasil keringatnya di sebuah kawasan perumahan sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Dua tahun mereka hidup sebagai pasangan 'suami istri' dalam waktu dua tahun itu pulalah Hankyung sering membawa Heechul untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Cina, meminta restu dari mereka. Walaupun respon yang diterima mereka hanyalah hinaan dan cercaan, namun semua itu berubah saat suatu hari Heechul mengeluh pusing di kepalanya dan ia juga terus-terusan muntah, terutama di pagi hari.

Saat Heechul dibawa untuk memeriksakan keadaannya, keajaiban terjadi. Heechul yang memang hanya seorang laki-laki biasa entah kenapa diberikan sebuah anugrah oleh Tuhan, yaitu ia diberi sebuah rahim untuk bisa menumbuhkan sebuah janin di dalam sana.

Hankyung begitu gembira saat dokter memvonis Heechul kalau saat itu Heechul tengah mengandung tiga bulan. Heechul yang seorang laki-laki sekaligus 'istrinya' tengah mengandung tiga bulan? Mengandung buah cinta mereka? Sungguh sebuah mukjizat.

Dengan tekad yang kuat, akhirnya Hankyung membawa Heechul kembali ke rumah orang tuanya di Cina beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya bahwa saat ini Heechul tengah mengandung anaknya.

Awalnya keluarga dan orang tua Hankyung syok setengah mati dan menganggap ucapan Hankyung adalah bualan belaka. Namun Hankyung yang bersikukuh bahwa Heechul benar-benar hamil menyuruh mereka untuk memeriksakan Heechul ke dokter setempat untuk membuktikan kalau benar memang Heechul tengah hamil atau tidak.

Lima orang dokter telah didatangi oleh kedua orang tua Hankyung, bahkan tiga orang tabib tradisional telah mereka kunjungi dan jawaban mereka tetap sama yang menyatakan Heechul benar tengah mengandung seorang anak. Buah cinta Hankyung dan Heechul.

Akhirnya setelah dua tahun mereka berdua tidak mendapat restu, kini keluarga besar Hankyung telah merestui hubungan mereka. Bahkan beberapa bulan terakhir ini ibunya Hankyung sering mengunjungi Heechul. Bahkan, ayahnya Hankyung memerintahkan Hankyung untuk inggal dan menetap di Cina bersama dengan Heechul setelah anak mereka lahir.

"Aku benar-benar rindu pada Heechul yang dulu Siwon, kau tahukan sifat Heechul?" Hankyung memandang Siwon.

Siwon yang mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung memutar bola matanya. "Yeah!" Jawabnya singkat.

Siwon memang tahu betul sifat Heechul, karena entah kebetulan dari mana Siwon bisa mengenal Heechul yang ternyata bekas teman semasa SD Siwon. Siwon jadi teringat kembali masa kanak-kanaknya dulu yang sempat salah sangka dan mencintai seorang anak laki-laki lain yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul.

Saat itu Heechul adalah kakak kelasnya yang selalu datang menolongnya saat teman-teman Siwon mengolok-oloknya hanya karena ia adalah anak orang kaya. Heechul selalu ada buat Siwon dulu. Siwon sangat mengagumi Heechul dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaan cinta dan suka tumbuh di hati Siwon.

Siwon sering sekali mengajak Heechul untuk main kerumahnya. Dan Siwon baru mengetahui bahwa Heechul sebatang kara saat Ia mengundang Heechul di pesta ulang tahunnya. Semenjak saat itu Siwon makin mencintai Heechul dan bersumpah akan melindungi Heechul. Ia yakin Heechul adalah orang yang ditakdirkan bersamanya.

Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. Siwon diperintahkan oleh ayahnya untuk mengambil pendidikan di Prancis. Dengan berat hati dan terpaksa Siwon meninggalkan Heechul. Semenjak itu Siwon tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang Heechul.

Sekembalinya ke Korea setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia belajar di Prancis, Siwon bekerja di salah satu anak perusahaan animasi milik ayahnya dan bertemu dengan Hankyung. Siwon syok saat tahu Heechul sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain dan terlebih lagi orang lain itu adalah teman kerjanya, dan ada sebuah berita yang lebih mengejutkan lagi yaitu Heechul kini tengah mengandung.

Awalnya Siwon ingin sekali membunuh Hankyung karena telah merebut cinta pertamanya yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon yang kaya, tampan dan ramah menjomblo hingga saat ini. Namun, Heechul yang ternyata pun masih mengingat dirinya menjelaskan kalau ia sangat mencintai Hankyung dan rela mati deminya. Mendengar hal tersebut Siwon mengurungkan niat gilanya untuk menghabisi nyawa Hankyung. Ya, memang sudah takdir kalau Heechul hanya untuk Hankyung dan Hankyung hanya untuk Heechul.

Siwon menepuk-nepuk pundak Hankyung. "Kau tahu? Dari sebuah majalah yang pernah kubaca, kalau wanita sedang hamil sifatnya bisa berubah. Mungkin itu keinginan bayinya."

"Tapi Heechulkan bukan wanita? Dia itu laki-laki." Sanggah Hankyung. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari pundaknya dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tapi Heechul bisa hamil, apa bedanya?" Jelas Siwon. "Dia hamil anakmu, seharusnya dia hamil anakku." Ucap Siwon.

Hankyung memukul lengan Siwon. "Apa yang kau bicarakan hah? Apa kau masih mengharapkan Heechul? Langkahi dulu mayatku. " Seru Hankyung garang.

"Tenang dulu sobat, aku hanya bercanda." Seru Siwon kikuk. Jujur saja ucapannya tadi tidak bercanda dan ia memang berniat untuk merebut Heechul kembali.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin bercanda kalu menyangkut hal itu." Cibir Hankyung. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Siwon berhenti tertawa dan kembail fokus dengan pembicaraannnya. "Ngomong-ngomong berapa usia kehamilan Heechul."

Hankyung berpkir sebentar. "Mungkin baru akan memasuki bulan kesembilan."

"Itu artinya sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah. Ayah yang baik tak seharusnya risau saat mengetahui perubahan sikap 'istrinya' seperti itu." Jelas Siwon.

Hankyung mengangguk-angguk. "Kau ada benarnya walaupun ucapanmu tidak nyambung sama sekali." Hankyung melihat jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Kini saatnya ia harus kembali dengan rutinitasnya.

"Ayo, sudah jam satu." Seru Hankyung sambil menyenggol tangan Siwon yang entah kenapa bersikap aneh. Dari tadi dia terus memandangi satu titik. Hankyung mengikuti arah pandang Siwon dan menemukan seorang laki-laki manis yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan minuman di balik meja bartender.

Hankyung memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya Siwon musuh besarnya dalam memperebutkan Heechul telah menemukan seseorang di sini. Tak salah ia mengajak Siwon untuk makan siang ke café ini.

"Apa kau mau kemari lagi besok?" Tanya Hankyung membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

Siwon agak sedikit kikuk. Ia mengusap pelan tengkuknya, hal yang basi dan akan dilakukan oleh seseorang yang ketangkap basah melakukan hal yang tidak ingin orang lain ketahui, pikir Hankyung. "Ti– tidak, bukan begitu." Jawab Siwon bingung.

"Bukan begitu apanya?" Goda Hankyung. "Aku kan hanya bertanya kepadamu apakah kau besok mau datang ke café ini lagi, hanya itu saja kok, kau hanya perlu menjawab iya atau tidak."

"Iya, besok aku mau datang kesini lagi." Jawab Siwon.

"Okehlah, tapi karena apa?" Goda Hankyung lagi. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin terus-terusan menggoda rival cintanya ini.

"Itu karena–" Siwon bingung mencari alasan. Namun, pandangan matanya terhenti saat melihat secangkir kopi Hankyung yang belum habis. "Karena kopinya enak." Seru Siwon cepat. "Ya, karena kopi disini sangat enak, emngingatkanku dengan kopi di Perancis."

"Kurasa sama saja." Cibir Hankyung. "Ah sudahlah ayo, kita pulang. Kau sebagai bos tidak mencontohkan hal yang bagus pada bawahanmu." Seru Hankyung.

-ooOoo-

"Hankyungie~" Panggil salah seoranng pria mungil yang selalu memakai pernak-pernik pink yang selalu melekat ditubuhnya seperti anting-anting, gelang, kalung ataupun pin.

"Iya~" Hankyung menoleh pada orang tersebut. "Sungminnie, ada apa?" Tanya Hankyung.

Sebenarnya jarak umur Hankyung dan Sungmin terpaut beberapa tahun, bahkan dengan Siwon. Tapi karena peraturan aneh yang dibuat oleh Siwon bahwa orang-orang animasi harus terus muda, Siwon membuat peraturan agar semua orang menganggap umur mereka sama dan rata. Jadi tidak ada hyung atau dongsaeng di perusahaan ini. Mungkin bagi yang baru masuk di sini akan terasa aneh namun seiring berjalannya waktu semua orang terbiasa memanggil satu sama lain tanpa embel-embel seperti itu.

"Ah, begini Hankyungie, aku ditugaskan oleh Siwon untuk pergi ke Jepang namun–" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti. Ia memainkan ujung kaosnya.

"Ada apa? Ayolah bicara saja." Seru Hankyung tak sabar.

"Bagaimana ya cara memintanya." Lirih Sungmin tapi masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Hankyung.

"Anu, itu, apakah kau bisa menggantikanku untuk pergi ke Jepang." Seru Sungmin setelah tadi beberapa saat Sungmin hanya diam sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi itu, memangnya ada urusan apa sampai kau minta tolong padaku?" Hankyung melepaskan pensil yang tadi terselip di telinga kanannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya Sungmin. Hankyung mengangguk. "Kyuhyun ingin melamarku, jadi…" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti kembali.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu." Sambung Hankyung.

Mata besar Sungmin membulat sempurna. Senyum sumringah terkembang di bibirnya. "Kau baik sekali Hankyungie~" Sungmin meraih tangan Hankyung dan menggenggamnya. "Aku akan bilang pada Siwon dulu." Setelah berbicara seperti itu Sungmin langsung kabur menuju ruangan Siwon.

Hankyung kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Namun, saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat kalender meja yang berdiri tepat di samping komputernya, Hankyung menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia baru ingat atau lebih tepatnya baru sadar kalau kehamilan Heechul sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan dan dia pernah berjanji pada Heechul untuk terus menemaninya, bahkan sampai saat persalinannya.

Hankyung buru-buru melesat menuju ruangan Siwon. "Siwon, aku ingin bicara." Seru Hankyung cepat saat berhasil membuka pintu ruangan Siwon.

"Pasti kau mau membatalkan janjimu pada Sungmin kan?" Senyum licik terkembang di bibir Siwon.

"Yah! Kau tahukan kehamilan Chullie sudah memasuki usia sembilan bulan." Seru Hankyung memelas.

Siwon menggeleng penuh kemenangan. "Tidak bisa Hankyungie, kau harus tatap pergi ke Jepang selama dua minggu dan itu sudah keputusanku sebagai bosmu. Okeh!" Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kalau urusan Chullie kau bisa meminta bantuanku atau Jungsu, bagaimana bagus bukan usulanku?"

Hankyung cemberut. "Bagus bagaimananya? Chullie bisa mengamuk padaku." Seru Hankyung pasrah. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa empuk di depan meja Siwon.

Siwon menghampiri Hankyung dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau bilang sifat Heechul berubah? Berdoa saja semoga Heechul bisa merubah sifatnya saat kau bilang akan pergi ke Jepang selama dua minggu." Seru Siwon dengan nada mengejek yang sangat terasa, bahkan Hankyung bisa merasakan ejekan tersebut.

Hankyung meninju tangan Siwon. "Tapi kan tetap saja." Hankyung mendesah frustasi.

"Aku masih bisa mendekati Chulliemu itu, selagi kau pergi kan?" Goda Siwon.

Hankyung yang mendengar ucapan Siwon tidak naik darah, ia tahu Siwon hanya menggodanya saja. Namun menurutnya, ia tetap harus membalas ucapan Siwon dengan sebuah tinju yang tepat mendarat di pipi kiri Siwon. Memang tidak terlalu keras namun cukup untuk membuat Siwon jatuh terjengkang.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku Choi Siwon." Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya sambil cemberut. Melihat hal itu Siwon yang maish duduk anteng dibawah setelah jatuh terjengkang menerima tinju dari Hnakyung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah, aku tahu apa kau perlu kukenalkan pada bartender di café tadi? Kalau tidak salah sih namanya Kim Kibum." Seru Hankyung. Siwon terbelalak kaget mendengar hal itu, ia buru-buru bangkit berdiri.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Siwon sambil menumpukan dirinya di lengan Hankyung.

"Kau berat!" Hankyung melepaskan tangan Siwon yang tadi melingkar di lengannya. "Tahu dong, aku kan bisa membaca matamu, ah iya. Sepertinya Kibum itu terkenal di café itu, jadi harus cepat-cepat mendapatkannya." Hankyung lalu pergi melenggang tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang sedang manyun-manyun.

"Hankyungie~ mintakan aku nomornya!" Teriak Siwon saat melihat Hankyung menghilang dibalik pintu ruangannya.

"Sip!" Terdengar samar-samar suara Hankyung dari luar ruangan Siwon.

-ooOoo-

Hankyung dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan Seoul yang sepi. Hankyung melihat jam kecil berbentuk kucing yang berdiri lucu di dashboard mobilnya. Hampir pukul dua belas malam. Heechul biasanya sudah tidur jam segini.

Mobil Hankyung memasuki pelataran rumahnya yang cukup asri. Hankyung memarkirkan mobilnya di tempatnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Hankyung memutar knop pintunya. Tidak terkunci. Dahi Hankyung berkerut bingung.

Hankyung buru-buru mendorong pintu besar itu. Gelap. Mungkin Heechul lupa mengunci pintunya, -pikir Hankyung. Hankyung kembali menutup pintu itu kemudian menguncinya. Hankyung terus berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dilihatnya tv masih menyala. Lagi-lagi Hankyung berpikiran Heechul lupa mematikan televisi. Dengan cepat Hankyung mematikan televisi itu.

Hankyung berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, namun lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut mendapati pintu kamar yang terbuka dan lampu kamar tidak dimatikan. Hankyung terbelalak kaget saat menemukan Heechul yang sedang mengepak baju dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah koper besar.

Hankyung mendekati Heechul yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya. Heechul mengepak sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia duduk berselonjor di lantai. Nampaknya ia sedikit kesusahan saat menggerakan badannya. Perut buncitnya membuatnya susah bergerak.

Hankyung mengamati 'istrinya' itu sesaat. Heechul yang memakai baju hamil berwarna baby blue terlihat sangat cantik. Ditambah dengan rambut hitamnya yang telah memanjang melewati pundaknya. Kulitnya yang putih ditambah dengan bibir yang penuh dan kemerahan. Dimata Hankyung 'istrinya' itu kelewat sempurna walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Bidadari." Gumam Hankyung.

Hankyung berjalan mendekati Heechul. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Heechul. Bahkan sampai Hankyung duduk dan mengamatinya selama beberapa saat Heechul masih belum juga menyadari kedatangan Hankyung.

"Heechullie sayang kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hankyung sambil mengusap pipi Heechul perlahan.

Heechul yang kaget sontak menoleh. "Hankyungie~" Heechul buru-buru melepaskan headset yang sedari tadi terus menempel di telinganya.

"Kenapa belum tidur sayang? Ini sudah larut malam." Seru Hankyung lembut.

"Ah, begitukah? Kukira masih jam sembilan malam." Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya mencari jam dinding. Setelah menemukannya Heechul tersentak kaget. "Benar sudah tengah malam." Seru Heechul.

"Lalu kau kenapa mengepak baju-bajuku?" Tanya Hankyung saat melihat tumpukan-tumpukan bajunya yang berada di dalam koper.

"Begini sayang, tadi Jungsu menelponku katanya kau diperintahkan oleh Siwon untuk pergi ke Jepang selama dua minggu." Seru Heechul polos.

"Begitukah? Sudahlah honey, kau tidur saja. Ayo" Hankyung bangkit berdiri.

"Eum… Hankyungie~ apa kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Heechul malu-malu.

Hankyung menoleh kebelakang. Melihat wajah Heechul yang tertunduk malu dan ada sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Benar-benar manis dan imut. Berbeda sekali saat Ia sedang marah. Tapi apapun itu Hankyung tetap menyukai semua raut wajah Heechul. Catat, SEMUA. Karena menurutnya Heechul-lah satu-satunya makhluk terindah yang bisa membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Hankyung sambil berjongkok di depan Heechul.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku bangun? Aku kesulitan." Seru Heechul malu-malu.

Hankyung tersenyum. Bukannya membantu Heechul bangun, Hankyung malah mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin. "Kau dua kali jauh lebih berat." Seru Hankyung.

"Begitukah?" Heechul menunduk sedih.

"Ah, kenapa kau jadi sedih?" Tanya Hankyung panik. Dengan perlaha ia menurunkan Heechul ke atas ranjang.

"Aku sedih sekaligus gembira hankyungie~" Dengan cepat Heechul memeluk Hankyung. Heechul memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orang tua, tapi aku takut aku tidak siap." Seru Heechul.

Hankyung mengelus-elus rambut hitam panjang Heechul yang terasa sangat lembut. "Kita pasti bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk baby kita." Hankyung mengelus-elus pelan perut Heechul dan betapa kagetnya Hankyung saat perut Heechul merespon.

"Aww~" Ringis Heechul saat ia merasakan bayi yang berada di dalam perutnya bergerak dan menendangi perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Tanya Hankyung khawatir.

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin baby kita tahu ayahnya yang sedang mengelus perutku." Jawab Heechul.

Hankyung benar-benar menyukai dan menggilai Heechul. Apalagi Heechul yang sedang bersikap manis seperti ini. "Sayang, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi ke Jepang?" Tanya Hankyung.

Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Heechul. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa? Toh, kau pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan bukan?"

"Tapi, biasanya kau selalu marah kalau aku melanggar janjiku."

"Janji apa itu? aku tidak ingat."

"Kau bahkan sering lupa." Hankyung mendesah pelan. "Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kau kutinggal selama dua minggu ke Jepang?" Tanya Hankyung sekali lagi, mencoba meyakinkan Heechul.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Jawab Heechul mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

Hankyung menatap dalam mata Heechul. Rasanya sampai kapanpu Ia tidak akan pernah bosan bila menatap mata Heechul berlama-lama sebab, bahkan menatap wajah cantiknya. Rasanya makin hari makin terlihat cantik saja 'istrinya' ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Heechul." Hankyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul hingga mereka berdua bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Tan Hangeng." Lirih Heechul membalas ungkapan cinta orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Aku jadi gila karenamu." Hankyung makin mendekatkan wajahnya mempertipis jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Heechul. Hankyung mengecup pelan bibir yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Dilumatnya perlahan.

Heechul mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hankyung. Sedikit mendesah pelan. Tangannya mulai meremas-remas rambut hitam Hankyung saat ciuman mereka bertambah agresif dan lebih bernafsu. Tangan Hankyung pun mulai turun kebawah mengelus-elus perut buncit Heechul.

Setelah beberapa saat berciuman Hankyung melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat benang-benang saliva yang memhubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Heechul yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulanhya. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap bibir Heechul yang basah dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Ayo kita tidur, besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Hankyung merebahkan tubuh Heechul dengan pelan, setelahnya Ia menyelimuti Heechul sampai ke atas dada. Dan memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di bibir dan juga perutnya. Dia terbiasa melakukan hal itu untuk dua orang yang dicintainya.

"Selamat tidur malaikatku." Bisik Hankyung.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Going Crazy (Find Me Hankyung!)

Cast:

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll (males nyebutin satu-satu) #dicekek

Length: 2 Shoot

Author: Kim Chi Hee

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, TYPO BERTEBARAN DAN BERSERAKAN (padahal mata udah 4)

a/n: MARI PARA HANCHUL DEFENDER TERIAKAN HANCHUL IS STILL ALIVE! Sebagai Hanchul Author Only ane membuat FF ini khusus untuk ulang tahun koko Hankyung.

Ah sebelumnya mohon menyiapkan kantong kresek atau wajah musuh kalian di hadapan kalian untuk menampung muntah kalian karena FF ini SANGAT LEBAY =..= (ane sempet malu pas baca ulang). Kkkkkkkkkkkk~ #dicekek

Okeh this is it!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Heechullie sayang, aku pergi dulu ya!" Seru Hankyung. Ia mencium lembut perut Heechul yang sudah sangat buncit itu. Hankyung menegakan badannya.<p>

"Jungsu, aku titip Heechul yah." Seru Hankyung sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungsu –sahabat Heechul termasuk kekasih Kangin, teman kerjanya.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga Heechul-mu ini. Dia jadi terlihat mirip badut kalau sedang hamil begini." Ledek Jungsu.

Heechul yang tidak terima memukul lengan Jungsu. "Hankyungie~ aku tidak apa-apa bahkan tanpa dijaga oleh Jungsu pun aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya perasaan Hankyung sedikit gelisah tapi saat melihat wajah Heechul yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dengan berat hati Hankyung berpisah dengan Heechul. Heechul sedikit membuat lelucon.

"Kau seperti akan tidak bertemu denganku selamanya, sih." Heechul tertawa setelah berucap seperti itu. Berbeda sikap dengan Jungsu dan Hankyung yang mendengarnya Jungsu malah memandang aneh pada Heechul terlebih lagi dengan Hankyung. Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan tatapan sendu dan sedikit terselip perasaan takut dan kalut.

Heechul berhenti tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi 'suami' dan Jungsu yang menatapnya aneh. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu sih?" Tanya Heechul bingung.

"Heechul sayang, aku tidak jadi ke Jepang. Nanti aku akan bilang pada Siwon." Hankyung menggandeng tangan Heechul dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Heechul melepaskan tangan Hankyung yang menggandeng tangannya. "Loh, kenapa?" Tanya Heechul bingung. "Tidak, kau harus tetap berangkat ke Jepang. Nanti kau tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai tidak jadi pergi ke Jepang." Seru Heechul sambil mendorong-dorong Hankyung.

"Tapi sayang… aku sangat khawatir kepadamu." Seru Hankyung memelas.

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau harus tetap berangkat ke Jepang." Seru Heechul sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua berdebat dan akhirnya sampai pada keputusan terakhir yaitu Hankyung harus tetap pergi ke Jepang dengan satu syarat, yaitu Heechul harus tetap tinggal dirumah Jungsu.

Hankyung akhirnya terus berjalan menuju pintu masuk pesawat. Hankyung terus berjalan dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sesekali Ia menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk memastikan 'istri' yang sangat dicintainya itu masih berada di belakang atau tidak.

Walaupun Hankyung masih bisa melihat wajah Heechul di belakang yang tersenyum kepadanya, tapi tetap saja masih terbersit perasaan khwatir dan aneh di dadanya. "Selamat pagi tuan, silahkan mencari kursi anda." Sapa seorang pramugari yang tentunya membuyarkan lamunan Hankyung.

Hankyung mencari kursinya dan memilih untuk duduk di sebelah jendela. Penerbangan ke Jepang hari ini cukup sepi. Hankyung menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan memilih untuk meninkmati langit dari jendela.

"_Kau tahu, anaknya bibi Jang sudah melahirkan."_

"_Aku tahu, bayinya cantik. Tapi kasihan sekali bayi sekecil itu sudah tidak memiliki ibu."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya."_

Hankyung mendadak gelisah saat mendengar percakapan dua orang wanita yang berada di kursi depannya. Hankyung tidak dapat duduk dengan tenang dan terus-terusan berganti posisi duduk. Pikirannya kalut, ia jadi terus teringat dengan Heechul.

"_Katanya sebelum meninggal, ibunya bersikap aneh."_

"_Aneh? Aneh bagaimananya?"_

"_Iya aneh, ibunya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Lalu apa hubungannya bertingkah aneh dengan meninggal?"_

"_Kau tahu mitos bukan? Mitos di daerahku mengatakan bila seorang ibu yang mengandung bertingkah aneh saat kehamilannya, bisa dipastikan dia akan meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya."_

Keringat sebesar bulir-bulir jagung mengucur deras dari dahi Hankyung. Pikirannya benar-benar panik sekarang. Hankyung meninmbang-nimbang sebentar, apa yang harus dia pilih sekarang, Heechul atau pekerjaannya.

Hankyung berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba…

BRAKK

Hankyung memukul kursi penumpang yang ada di depannya –tempat yang diduduki dua wanita yang mengobrol tadi- dengan keras hingga sontak membuat dua wanita tadi melayangkan tatapan aneh dan tidak suka kepada Hankyung. Ternyata hal yang dilakukan Hankyung tadi juga terdengar oleh penumpang-penumpang lain.

Dengan cepat Hankyung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Namun, belum sampai di sana Hankyung ditahan oleh seorang pramugari.

"Anda mau kemana tuan? Sebentar lagi pesawat ini akan lepas landas." Seru si pramugari pada Hankyung.

"Ah~ aku tidak jadi, aku batalkan penerbanganku ke Jepang." Seru Hankyung panik.

"Tapi, pesawat akan lepas landas."

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat buka!"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Hankyung berdebat dengan si pramugari sampai mendatangkan co pilot pesawat itu, Hankyung dijinkan untuk turun. Setelah turun dengan cepat Hankyung berlari menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju pintu bandara Hankyung berusaha menghubungi Heechul. Namun sayang, Heechul sama sekali tidak menjawab ponselnya. "Heechullie~ ayo jawab."

Hankyung makin mempercepat larinya, dia tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menggerutu akibat ditabraki olehnya. Saat ini dia tidak peduli pada apapun, bahkan kopernya saja ditinggal olehnya. Pikirannya kini terfokus pada satu orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Heechul –'istrinya'.

Setibanya di depan pintu keluar bandara Hankyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru mencoba mencari taksi atau kendaraan apapun yang bisa membawanya kembali ke rumahnya. disaat matanya beredar ke segala penjuru sebuah taksi tepat datang di depannya. Hankyung tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dengan tiba-tiba pintu belakang taksi tersebut terbuka, tanpa banyak basi-basi Hankyung langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Selamat siang, tuan." Sapa sopir taksi yang memiliki badan sedikit subur itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang pas-pasan.

"Antarkan aku ke alamat ini." Hankyung menyerahkan kartu namanya pada supir tersebut.

Supir tersebut heran. "Kupikir kau turis jadi tidak bisa bahasa korea, ternyata bahasa koreamu cukup lancar." Serunya gembira.

"Iya sudah aku tidak ada waktu lagi, antarkan saja aku kesana." Seru Hankyung yang fokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Baik." Supir tersebut menginjak pedal gasnya. Taksi tersebut mulai melaju pelan.

Hankyung masih terus mencaoba menghubungi Heechul. Tapi masih sama seperti tadi, Heechul sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya.

"Ah, kenalkan, namaku Shin Donghee." Seru sopir tersebut mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Ya, salam kenal juga namaku Tan Hangeng, pak sopir apa bisa kau membuat laju mobil ini lebih cepat? Aku sedang terburu-buru." Seru Hankyung cepat.

"Oke!" Shindong menginjak pedal gas dengan kekuatan penuh.

Hankyung yang sedang mencoba menghubungi Jungsu terpental ke belakang. Laju mobil itu bertambah tiga kali lipat. Shindong mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan melebihi batas normal. Bagaikan kesetanan. Dengan refleks Hankyung berpegangan pada pegangan yang terdapat tepat di atas pintu taksi itu.

"Eum… maafkan aku, tapi…" Ucapan Hankyung terputus saat Shindong menoleh dan memotong ucapannya.

"Apa segini kurang cepat, baik!" Shindong memberi hormat pada Hankyung dan makin menginjak pedal gasnya.

Hankyung mengutuk sopir taksi bodoh satu ini. Bukannya sampai dengan selamat ia malah akan pulang tinggal nama. Hankyung terus komat-kamit dalam hati semoga tuhan masih melindungi nyawanya hari ini dan sampai ia melihat 'istrinya'.

CKITTTT

Shindong menginjak rem mendadak dan hal itu sukses membuat Hankyung terlempar ke depan. Bibir dan hidungnya pun sukses menghantam belakang kursi pengemudi. "Sakitttt…" Ringis Hankyung.

"Ada apa sih?" Bentak Hankyung dengan bahasa Cina –bahasa aslinya.

Shindong bengong mendengar bentakan Hankyung. Ia sama sekali ridak mengerti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Hankyung. Tapi yang ia tangkap dari nada bicara Hankyung, sepertinya Hankyung memujinya –menurutnya.

"Ah, terima kasih atas sanjungannya tuan. Tuan tidak melihat jalanan ini macet parah." Seru Shindong sambil menunjuk keluar jendela yang menampakan jejeran mobil yang tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah barisan. Suara klakson-klakson mobil pun terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

Hankyung yang hampir ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela karena mendengar ucapan sopir taksi itu mengurungkan niatnya, ia menurunkan kaca jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya. Dan astaga! Antrian panjang mobil-mobil itu bahkan tidak terlihat pangkalnya.

"Astaga, macet sekali." Seru Hankyung. "Ah, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Hankyung pada Shindong.

"Saya juga tidak tahu tuan." Shindong mengendikan bahunya –tidak tahu.

Hankyung melihat ponselnya. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menhubungi Jungsu. Lama sekali Jungsu mengangkat telpon darinya. "Jungsu hyung, apa kau bersama Heechul sekarang?" Tanya Hankyung yang masih setia melihat keluar jendela.

"Hankyung? Kenapa kau bisa menelponku? Bukannya di pesawat tidak boleh menyalakan handphone?" Seru Jungsu dari sebrang.

"Itu tidak penting, nanti kuberitahukan lagi. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau bersama Heechul sekarang?" Tanya Hankyung yang nada suaranya naik sedikit sebab suara klakson-klakson mobil diluar mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Kenapa ada suara klakson mobil diluar sana?" Tanya Jungsu

"Hyung! Sudahlah~ nanti aku akan jelaskan, sekarang cepat jawab apa kau bersama Heechul?" Tanya Hankyung dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Yah! Tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak membentak JUNGSU-KU!" Kali ini yang menyahut bukanlah suara Jungsu –Hankyung tahu benar itu- suara terdengar berat dan kasar, terlebih lagi suara ini sedikit membentak hingga Hankyung harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Heechul-mu tidak ada dengan kami!" Seru suara itu lagi yang diyakini Hankyung adalah suara Kangin.

"Lalu dia ada dimana?" Tanya Hankyung penasaran.

"Tadi dia bilang mau pulang sebentar." Suara dari sebrang berubah lagi dan Hankyung yakini ini adalah suara Jungsu.

"Pulang? Oke baik." Hankyung memutuskan sambungan telpon dengan sepihak. "Apakah kita bisa berputar balik?" Seru Hankyung pada sopir di depannya.

"Baik!" Shindong lagi-lagi memberi hormat pada Hankyung. Hankyung yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi… tunggu dulu tuan. Sepertinya kita terjebak." Shindong melihat ke belakang diikuti dengan Hankyung. Ternyata benar, mobil dibelakang mereka sudah mengantri cukup banyak dan jaraknya terlalu dekat, mungkin untuk mundur saja sulit.

"Sial!" Umpat Hankyung dalam bahasa Cina.

Hankyung menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Bagaimana ini?"

Selintas ide berkelebat dipikirannya. Hankyung membuka dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang seratus won pada Shindong. "Ini untuk bayaranmu, kembaliannya silahkan ambil. Oke!" Hankyung pun membuka pintu taksi itu.

"Tapi tuan…" Seru Shindong, namun Hankyung tidak menggubrisnya, Hankyung malah sudah keluar dari taksi tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati Hankyung berjalan melewati deretan mobil-mobil yang berjejer. Hankyung mempercepat langkahnya saat dirasa sebentar lagi akan sampai trotoar. Akhirnya tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama Hankyung sampai juga di trotoar.

Dengan kecepatan penuh ia berlari. Mungkin terlihat seprti orang yang tertinggal pesawat, namun Hankyung sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang yang meilihatnya berlarian di trotoar seperti maling yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh polisi.

Hankyung terus berlari tanpa henti. Jarak antara tempatnya sekarang dengan rumahnya lumayan jauh, sangat jauh malah! Hankyung berlari hampir melebihi setengah jam, menyusuri jalanan yang macet total. Napasnya memburu, entah kenapa stamina Hankyung bisa sebagus ini berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal dan tanpa jeda selama hampir empat puluh lima menit saat ini.

Napas Hankyung makin menipis, ia memelankan laju larinya, Ia sudah tidak tahu seberapa jauh dia sudah berlari, bahkan kini dia bisa melihat pangkal dari kemacetan saat ini.

Hankyung menoleh sekilas. Mata Hankyung terbuka lebar saat melihat kejadian mengerikan yang menyebabkan kemacetan total disana. Ternyata seorang ibu hamil tertabrak sebuah mobil. Ibu hamil itu terus-terusan merintih kesakitan. Mata Hankyung melebar sempurna saat darah segar mengalir dar I kaki ibu hamil itu.

Pikiran Hankyung langsung melayang memikirkan nasib istrinya. "Astaga Heechul." Lirih Hankyung ngeri.

Hankyung langsung melanjutkan larinya. Merki kakinya sudah terasa benar-benar kram, Hankyung tak peduli soal itu, yang dia tahu sekarang adalah dirinya harus segera menemui 'istrinya' itu.

-ooOoo-

BRAKK

Hankyung membuka kasar dan panik saat dia baru saja sampai rumahnya. Perjalanannya sampai menuju rumah sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Dia harus menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit untuk mendapatkan taksi.

Dengan napas memburu Hankyung berlari cepat masuk kedalam rumah. Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Oke, batin Hankyung makin kalut. "Heechullie~ kau dimana?" Teriak Hankyung. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Hankyung berlari menuju kamar mereka. Hankyung membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar pula. Mata Hankyung terbelalak melihat kamar mereka kosong. Tempat tidur yang masih rapi dan bahkan disekeliling kamar juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Heechul.

Hankyung berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Sama seperti tadi, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hankyung dengan cepat berlari kebawah dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka buku telpon yang terdapat di atas meja telpon.

Hankyung membuka buku itu dengan kasar. Ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin dan mencoba untuk menelpon semua kenalan Heechul. Sayang, semua jawaban yang didapatnya Cuma satu yaitu mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

Hankyung tertunduk lesu saat mendengar semua jawaban yang ia terima. Hankyung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ingin sekali ia menangis. 'istrinya' menghilang begitu saja. Perasaan sedih, kalut, dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

Hankyung beranjak dari duduknya setelah mendengar ketukan dari pintu. Hankyung bergegas untuk segera membukakan pintu. Siapa tahu yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Heechul-nya.

"Ya!" Seru Hankyung sumringah. Namun raut wajahnya berubah saat mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk pintunya. Ternyata dia adalah Lee Hyukjae –teman satu panti asuhan Heechul.

"Ada apa Hyukjae?" Tanya Hankyung lesu.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini." Hyukjae menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ke tangan Hankyung.

Hankyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya –heran. "Apa ini?" Tanya Hankyuung penasaran.

"Heechul hyung tadi main kerumahku, dan dia meninggalkan ini dirumahku." Jelas Hyukjae.

"Begitukah? Baiklah."

"Aku permisi dulu Hankyung hyung, terima kasih." Setelah berpamitan dengan Hankyung, Hyukjae langsung pamit untuk pulang.

Hankyung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari bungkusan yang ada di tangannya. Saat ia hendak mebuka bungkusan itu Hankyung teringat akan sesuatu. "ASTAGA!"

Rasanya Hankyung ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh membiarkan Hyukaje pulang tanpa bertanya pada Hyukjae dimana Heechul berada. Padahal tadi Hyukjae berkata kalau Heechul baru saja dari rumahnya.

"Arrggghhh~ " Teriak Hankyung frustasi. Ia melemparkan bungkusan pemberian Hyukjae ke dinding begitu saja.

Bungkusan itu terjatuh dan terbuka sedikit, selembar kertas terjatuh dari dalamnya. Hankyung yang melihatnya, mengambil kertas itu. Kertas dengan tulisan hangul. Walaupun dia adalah orang China namun, dia masih sedikit mengerti dengan isi di kertas itu.

Tulisan yang ada di kertas itu mirip dengan tulisan Heechul.

_**BODOH!**_

Dahi Hankyung mengkerut, baru awalnya saja dia membaca adalah tulisan umpatan. Tapi Hankyung masih penasaran, apakah kelanjutan dari isi surat tersebut.

_**KAU BILANG AKU MELUPAKAN SESUATU, SEKARANG COBA TEBAK SIAPA YANG MELUPAKAN SESUATU. AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK AKAN PERGI KE JEPANG KARENA MENGKHAWATIRKANKU.**_

Bibir Hankyung sedikit terangkat, menampilkan senyuman lembutnya. Ternyata 'istrinya' bisa lebih memahami pikiran dan perasaannya dibanding dirinya. Namun, Hankyung buru-buru tersadar, dengan cepat ia mulai membaca isi surat itu kembali, walau sedikit kerepotan dan kesusahan.

_**JIKA KAU MAU BERTEMU DENGANKU LAGI. TEMUI AKU DI SEBUAH TEMPAT YANG RAMAI DENGAN KERUMUNAN ORANG, DIMANA ADA RODA RAKSASA BERPUTAR DISANA DAN DIMANA AKU DAPAT MELIHAT RATUSAN CAHAYA YANG BUKAN BERASAL DARI LAMPU YANG BEGITU TENANG**_

Lagi-lagi dahi Hankyung berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ditulis oleh Heechul. Sebuah tempat yang ramai? Pikiran Hankyung tertuju pada tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi oleh orang seperti stasiun kereta, terminal, tempat perbelanjaan, dan lain-lain.

Hankyung makin berpikir keras. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaca lanjutan dari surat Heechul.

_**AKU TAHU APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN. KAU INGAT AKU PAKAI BAJU APA HARI INI? DAN JUGA KAU HARUS MEMBAWA BUNGKUSAN YANG DIBERIKAN OLEH HYUKJAE JUGA! KALAU TIDAK KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELIHATKU DAN BAHKAN MELIHAT ANAK KITA.**_

Hankyung tersenyum melihat kalimat terakhir dari Heechul, ternyata sifat kejam 'istrinya' masih ada. Heechul yang dulu masih ada. Namun, raut wajahnya berganti dengan raut ketakutan yang luar biasa karena ia masih teringat dengan percakapan dua orang wanita di dalam pesawat tadi.

Dengan cepat Hankyung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung berlari keluar menuju mobilnya. Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat bagi Hankyung. Ia melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kestanan. Semua tempat yang ramai sudah dikunjungi olehnya.

Stasiun, terminal, pusat perbelanjaan. Bahkan Hankyung harus rela dikejar-keja satpam di terminal dan stasiun karena dia dengan seenak jidatnya masuk tanpa membeli tiket. Yang lebih parahnya lagi Hankyung bahkan harus rela berkejar-kejaran dengan polisi karena Hankyung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal di jalanan yang padat. Entah sudah berapa mobil yang ditabraki dan dibuat tergores olehnya. Karena dipikirannya Cuma satu, yaitu bertemu Heechul.

Hankyung mencari Heechul kemana-mana sampai tidak terasa waktu yang dipergunakannya semakin terbuang. Hingga sekarang ia tak menyadari waktu sudah memasuki malam hari. Malam yang pekat dan dingin dan hanya diterangi dengan sinar bulan dan bintang-buntang.

CKITTTT

Entah mengapa mobil yang dikendarai Hankyung terasa oleng dan cukup berat. Hankyung keluar dari mobilnya dan mengecek ada apa yang terjadi. Astaga! Ternyata ban mobilnya kempes atau mungkin bisa dikatakan bocor.

Hankyung menendang ban mobilnya dengan kesal. Pikirannya makin bertambah kalut. "Bagus! Aku berhenti di jalan yang jarang dilalui orang."

Hankyung mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sudah begini." Lirih Hankyung. Hankyung menyandarkan punggungnya di samping mobil miliknya. Makin lama namun pasti tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Tangisan Hankyung hampir meledak jika ia memikirkan Heechul.

"Apa kau mau membuatku mati, Heechul?" Lirih Hankyung. Ia melipat kakinya hingga lututnya menyentuh dadanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bis melintas di depannya. Mata Hankyung melotot melihat bis yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Hankyung dengan gerakan refleks bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sudah tak memperdulikan nasib mobilnya lagi.

Hankyung dengan susah payah mengejar bis tersebut yang awalnya berjalan dengan cukup pelan. Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa Hankyung berlari hingga dirinya sejajar dengan bagian belakang bis tersebut. Hankyung memukul-mukulkan bagian belakang bis tersebut berharap salah seorang penumpangnya menyadari dirinya atau mungkin supirnya sendiri yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Malang bagi Hankyung, bis itu makin lama makin bergerak cepat. Napas Hankyung sudah makin menipis. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih untuk berhenti. Hankyung menumpukan badannya sambil memegang lututnya. Napasnya yang memburu, keringat yang sebesar bulir-bulir jagung menetes dari kepala dan juga wajahnya.

"Sial!" Hankyung menendang kerikil yang berada di dekatnya. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Arghhhhh~" Teriak Hankyung frustasi.

"Heechullie~" Hankyung jatuh berlutut. Entah ada keajaiban darimana tiba-tiba saja melintas sebuah mobil di sampingnya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di samping Hankyung.

Hankyung bangkit dari posisinya dan memandang bingung mobil hitam tersebut. Tiba-tiba dari dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah dua orang laki-laki dan seorang anak kecil dari dalamnya.

"Kau kenapa berlutut di tengah jalan?" Salah seorang laki-laki diantara mereka. Laki-laki itu terlihat cukup manis sambil menggendong anak kecil.

"A.. aku mencari tumpangan" Seru Hankyung sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah…" Ajak salah seorang dari dua laki-laki itu yang mempunyai wajah cukup manly.

Akhirnya Hankyung ikut bersama kedua orang itu. ternyata kedua orang itu adalah pasangan suami istri dan anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongan laki-laki manis dan cantik tadi adalah anak mereka, anak kandung mereka. Nama laki-laki manly itu atau sang suami adalah Yesung sedangkan sang istri bernama Ryeowook.

"Lalu Hankyung-ssi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"A.. aku… aku juga tidak tahu." Hnakyung berpikir keras dimanakah sebenarnya Heechul berada.

Namun, tiba-tiba Hankyung teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil bungkusan dan kertas yang dipesan oleh Heechul untuk membawanya. Hankyung memberanikan diri untuk melihat isi dari tas itu. ternyata isi dari tas itu adalah sebuah boneka panda.

"Boneka panda?" Hankyung memperhatikan dengan seksama boneka panda tersebut. Lama kali Hankyung brrpikir. Seulas senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. "Jadi kau disana Heechullie."

"Kita ke taman bermain." Seru Hankyung tiba-tiba.

-ooOoo-

Hankyung berjalan pelan di sebuah jalan setapak di sebuah perbukitan. Samar-samar terlihat cahaya-cahaya kunang-kunang yang menerangi langkah Hankyung. Perlaha namun pasti Hankyung sampai di sebuah tempat yang lumayan terpencil dari taman bermain.

Sebuah tempat yang terletak tidak jauh dari sebuah kincir raksasa yang berada di taman bermain itu. jika kita pergi kebelakang kincir raksasa itu dan berjalan menaiki bukit itu sedikit, maka kita bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan taman bermain itu bahkan seluruh kota.

Cahaya-cahaya yang muncul dari kunang-kunang membantu penglihatan Hankyung untuk melihat. Hankyung mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi disana. Hankyung menyimpan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya di sebelahnya.

Hankyung tersenyum melihat lurus ke depan, ia melihat jam tangannya sekilas. Hampir jam dua belas malam. Entah kenapa kejadian hari ini membuatnya lelah. Hankyung menendang batu-batu kecil yang berada di depannya.

"BODOH!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, dengan gerakan refleks ia menoleh kebelakang. Tampaklah di sana seseorang yang terbalut baju hamil berwarna pink muda, rambut hitam sebahunya di kuncir sedikit. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Hankyung.

"BODOH. Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Seru orang itu.

Hankyung segera bengkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk orang itu. mencium wangi tubuh yang sangat dihapalnya, mengelus-elus sayang perut buncitnya dan kemudian Hankyung tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan mengenalimu walau dari suaranya." Seru Hankyung.

Heechul yang ada dipelukannya tersenyum, namun setelahnya mendorong tubuh Hankyung hingga ia melepaskan pelukannya. "BODOH!" Umpat Heechul.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hankyung bingung.

"Bahkan kau tidak ingat ada apa hari ini. Lihatlah jam tanganmu pukul berapa ini?" Titah Heechul.

Hankyung melihat jam tangannya. Pukul hampir pukul dua belas malam. Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Hankyung bingung.

Heechul tersenyum dan menyuruh Hankyung untuk melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mata Hankyung melebar saat ia melihat kincir raksasa itu menyalakan lampu dan membentuk sebuah tulisan dengan tulisan Cina.

_**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TAN HANGENG.**_

"Aku yakin kau bisa membaca itu kan? Apa coba artinya?" Heechul mendekati Hankyung sambil menggandenga tangannya.

Tak terasa air mata menetes jatuh dari mata Hankyung. Heechul yang melihatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau tidak lupa?" Tanya Hankyung lirih.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku lupa." Hankyung mencubit tangan Hankyung.

Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia lalu menjentikan jarinya. Terdengarlah alunan musik yang mengalun merdu dan tiba-tiba saja lampu-lampu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Heechul menyala sempurna. Lampu warna-warni menghiasi tempat itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi ke Jepang?" Tanya Hankyung bingung.

Senyum mengerikan tersungging di bibir Heechul. "Aku yang merencanakan semua itu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hankyung bingung.

Heechul tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Hankyung untuk duduk. Heechul merasa sedikit lelah jika harus terus-terusan berdiri berlama-lama. "Kau tidak menyadari perubahan sikapku belakangan ini?" Tanya Heechul. Hankyung mengangguk.

"Tepat! Semenjak dibulan pertama kehamilanku aku menyusun rencana dan strategi ini untuk ulang tahumunmu.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semenjak sembilan bulan lalu?" Tanya Hankyung kaget.

"Tepat! Sempurna bukan?" Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana rasanya kukerjai habis-habisan selama seharian ini?"

"Capek sekali! Kau tahu! Dari pagi sampai sekarang aku harus lari-larian." Keluh Hankyung.

"Selamat ulang tahun my honey." Heechul mengecup sekilas pipi Hankyung. "Aku merencanakan semuanya dari kepergianmu ke Jepang, orang-orang yang berbicara di pesawat, taksi yang mengantarmu, sampai pada kecelakaan di jalan, itu semuanya palsu loh!" Seru Heechul semangat.

Hankyung terbengong mendengar ucapan Heechul. Ternyata Heechul mempunyai otak yang luar biasa cerdas. "Apa jangan-jangan orang-orang yang mengantarkanku kesini adalah rencanmu? Bahkan sampai banku bocor itu juga rencanamu?"

"Tepat sekali! Kau pintar." Seru Heechul.

Hankyung memutar bola matanya dan mendesah frustasi. Ternyata dia menyadari sesuatu sifat Heechul yang serampangan dan usil serta spontan itu tidak akan pernah berubah meski langit tuntuh sekalipun.

"Kau tahu? Tiap kali aku bertemu denganmu aku pasti menahan tawa kalau harus berakting manis di hadapanmu." Seru heechul tiba-tiba.

"Kau itu." Seru Hankyung menahan gemas. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu semua?"

"Gampang, kan ada Siwon. Dia kaya, dia bisa melakukan semuanya. Sepertinya ini keinginan baby yang ingin melihat ayahnya menderita seharian ini." Heechul mengelus-elus perutnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau itu nakal! Istri nakal harus dihukum!" Hankyung berniat menerjang Heechul namun digagalkan oleh orang-orang yang telan mengerjai Hankyung seharian ini.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" Seru mereka semua, mulai dari Siwon sampai Ryeowook. Mereka semua membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar hingga harus dibawa menggunakan troli.

Hankyung sontak berdiri, ia benar-benar kagum dengan kejeniusan Heechul yang telah membuat rencana yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Heechul berdiri sambil dipapah oleh Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Ayo kita kerjai dia." Titah Heechul sambil menyeringai.

Siwon mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hankyung lalu dengan tanpa perasaan menarik Hankyung dan menenggelamkan wajah Hankyung ke kue ulang tahun besar itu hingga wajah Hnakyung kini belepotan krim-krim kue.

Semua orang tertawa disana. Hankyung yang tidak terima melemparkan Siwon dengan sebagian kue yang tadi dikeruknya hingga mengotori wajah tampan Siwon. Siwon yang merasa kalah mengeruk kue seperti yang dilakukan oleh Hankyung tadi dan berniat melemparkannya ke arah Hankyung namun sayang kue itu malah mengenai kepala Donghae –suami Hyukjae.

Siwon terbelalak kaget melihatnya, Donghae melakukan hal serupa tapi meleset! Lemparannya mengenai wajah Kyuhyun –kekasih sekaligue tunangan Sumngin. Begitulah akhirnya semua orang disana malah main perang lempar kue. Mereka tertawa dan bergembira bersama di hari ulang tahun Hankyung.

"Awwww~" Suara rintihan dari mulut Heechul menghentikan peperangan yang terjadi di sana. Sungmin yang berdiri tepat disamping Heechul memapah tubuhnya. Heechul terus meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sebuah aliran air mengalir di sela-sela kakinya.

"Hankyungie~ sakit sekali." Keluh Heechul.

Hankyung tersenyum. "Kau tidak sedang bersandiwara kan?"

"TIDAK BODOH! INI BENAR-BENAR SAKIT! ARGHHHHH~~~~" Jerit Heechul.

Hankyung dan Siwon panik, bahkan orang-orang disana juga ikt-ikutan panik."Hentikan pesta ini dan segera bawa Heechul kerumah sakit." Seru Siwon.

Heechul menegakan badannya sedikit. "Kita pindahkan pestanya kerumah sakit bagaimana?" Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Awww~ sial ini sakit sekali." Umpat Heechul.

"Sabar baby umma Akan mengeluarkanmu." Seru Heechul. "Arrghhhhh~" Teriak Heechul lagi.

**THE END**

APA INI? INI APA? BENER-BENER DAH! ANE NGEBUT BIKIN INI *NANGIS SEEMBER*

SEKALI LAGI ANE UCAPKAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UNTUK TAN HANGENG SUPER JUNIOR, SEMOGA DIRIMU BISA MERAIH CITA-CITAMU DAN KEBAHAGIAANMU, ANE TAHU SEMALAM LU CHAT KAN AMA HEENIM? NGAKU LO, NGAKU? *NGASAH GOLOK*

KYAKKKKKKKKKKK~ GAJE, ANEH, GILA =o=


End file.
